A Promise to Keep
by Chidori95
Summary: Teenage fixation of Naruto on his father's friend, Sasuke being rejected by his Hyuuga boy and a bitter sweet romance of two close girl friends. Romance will blossom in the hearts of these high schoolers. But will they get their happy ending or not? Are you ready for the drama? Alert: LGBT [Naruto X Kakashi][Neji X Sasuke][Sakura X Ino]
1. Seducing Hatake 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do NOT own Naruto but I do own this idea so don't try to copy it without my_ consent.

 **when I'll use a * it would mean a naughty scene is coming so you can skip it if you want...  
**

 **Beta:** _HeartSNS_

* * *

 **A/N:** _Soooo! As you know I'm a strictly SasuNaruSasu fan-girl but I was persuaded by my friend " **Plum Pudding".** So here I am! With a brand new Idea of KakaNaru, SasuNeiji and InoSaku. These stories would be in three different arcs. Each story having a bit of link with other one. It's my first time trying other pairings so I'm not that much confident but yeah! Let's do it babies! Shaka Laka Boom bOOm HoHoHo! Yup and also my sweet **Friend Lemon Meringue** hey there! Ya know folks she was scolding me for slow updating. But what can I do!? I'm quite a busy girl and most of the time in writers block too! Ok not most of the time but whenever I have time to write so yeah It almost makes it most of the time. Gaaahhhhh! Enough let's start the story!._

* * *

 **Arc 01: _KakaNaru_**

* * *

 _Kakashi looked at his watch and impatiently kicked his pillow and huffed. It was still four o'clock. Still 15 minutes left until he could leave his house and go see his crush. He stood up and thought about taking a shower again. After he entered the bathroom he reconsidered his decision. His hair was still damp due to the shower he took just 10 minutes earlier. He sighed and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was wearing a white T-shirt, faded blue jeans and a matching sleeveless jacket giving him a handsome and smexy look. It also complemented his naturally snowy white hairs and black eyes. The thrill which coursed through his body was immense._

 _He was going to confess today to his long lasting crush!_

 _Kakashi crushed for Minato since he was 13 years old. When he turned 14, the feelings he felt for Minato began to scare him. Not knowing how to deal with these feelings, he figured it was because he needed a girlfriend. He was popular so it wasn't difficult to find a girlfriend and so he did. Kurenai was perfect for it. She was petite girl with a slender frame, reddish brown eyes and messy short black hairs. She was was flawless. Which was perfect for a start. The first time Kakashi tried to get intimate with her wasn't difficult. Her lips were soft and her body fit perfectly against him. She was expressive and the small make out sessions would always leave them dazed and breathless. But trouble began shortly after Kakashi turned 15 years a few months ago. Kurenai was ready to go all the way. For Kakashi, making out with Kurenai while pretending her lips were Minato's lips was one thing, but initiating sex with her was another. Kakashi still tried to be intimate with Kurenai, but failed miserably because he couldn't get hard for her. Kurenai was badly hurt and offended. And they just broke up next day._

 _Kakashi could have tried dating other girls but he was way too smart for his own good. He knew that no matter who the other person was, it wasn't going to work if it wasn't Minato. So after contemplating for three months, he was convinced that he should at least try to confess. He knew that Minato was a nice guy so he wouldn't reject him outright. He was going to work hard for it. He was prepared. Kakashi sprayed the body spray again and sighed when he looked at the clock._

 _It was time._

 _He came out of his room and stepped out of his house. His parents had already left for work, as always, leaving him alone. He wasn't upset or brooding on this fact because it was a routine. He would be more disturbed if they were home. He then marched to his neighbors house. Minato's bike was in the driveway. Once he reached the door Kakashi inhaled deeply and simply pushed the door to open it. Minato never really locked the door. 'The idiot! He is going to get robbed one of these days and auntie is going to kick his ass for this.' Kakashi mused but he was distracted when he saw another pair of shoes inside the doorway._

 _His heart raced a bit and he rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans. The heels were white in color with an orange and red design on them. 'Maybe auntie is home.' Kakashi tried to reason with his frantic heart and tried to calm down his skyrocketing heart beat. He slowly took off his shoes. Minato's father was a Japanese traditional man so even after he died, Minato and his mother strictly followed the culture thus he did too. He took small steps and tried to think about other possibilities about those heels being in the doorway. Minato wasn't a player so it was impossible that he would take a girl home for screwing as it was a no-no. 'Maybe she is here only for studying.' He tried to be optimistic but his heart didn't calm down one bit._

 _He tried to be natural and cheerful like always so when he slammed opened Minato's room door he tried to act cheerful. "Minato I'm..." But his usual speech halted when he saw the scene and immediately his face burned with pure hurt, shame and anger. Minato was on his bed with a red headed girl who was half naked and clinging to Minato's body. Minato's shirt was unbuttoned and his hair was messy. His blue eyes were dazed and his lips appeared bruised. When he saw Kakashi he immediately wrapped the girl into his arms. Hiding her exposed body from Kakashi in a possessive manner._

 _"What are you doing here?" Minato's voice was cold and icy with no room for any discussion._

 _Kakashi felt like his body was paralysed and he couldn't move an inch. Even so, he trembled with the chill which ran through his spine from the pure coldness and stiffness in Minato's voice._

 _"I..." Kakashi felt like his vocal cords were not working. Tears shimmered in his eyes and he felt exposed and vulnerable. His body shook a bit. He couldn't speak. He couldn't say a thing. His breath was coming short. The girl peeked over Minato's shoulder and Kakashi saw a glimpse of a hickey. Now he felt as if he was suffocating. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish but he couldn't form a word. He didn't know how he did it but his body moved on its own. Kakashi didn't look back as he turned on his heel, he mumbled an apology and ran out of Minato's house. He heard Minato calling him but he couldn't stop and he didn't._

 _It couldn't stop or listen now. It was too much for a 15 year old to see things he always imagined being done to him by his crush and now being done to someone else. Minato saw him only as a neighbor kid and no more than that. Minato's object of affection wasn't him. Kakashi was lost when he entered his room and saw his reflection. He was nothing compared to that girl. Her red fiery hair, violet eyes and that fair skin. In comparison to him he was nothing. He had no colors._

 _For the first time in his life, Kakashi fell to his knees and broke into tears. He tried to suppress his sobbing but it was of no use. It wasn't supposed to hurt this bad. It wasn't supposed to be this difficult but then Minato wasn't supposed to fall in love too. Life was unfair. That night Minato came to talk with him but he refused. He wasn't in his right state of mind and also didn't have enough energy to talk. That night for Kakashi was the most longest and agonizing night in his life. The night when his heart was broken for the first time…_

* * *

"Dobe stop spacing out and try to do it more carefully" Sasuke said now irritated at his blond friend who was spacing out more than usual.

"I can't!" Naruto exploded as he threw the flute onto his bed. He stood up and started pacing in his room.

Sasuke watched him with irritation and then placed his own flute on the bed too. He stood up and then grabbed Naruto's shoulders to stop his pacing. It was causing him a headache anyway.

"Stop doing this!" Sasuke told him sternly. "You do realize that we have a practical demonstration test?! Why are you not practicing! Do you really want to fail it?"

Naruto looked at him with serious expressions on his face, "I can't do it Sasuke!".

"Can't do what? Practice?" Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"NO You Bastard! I can't pretend anymore! I'm in LOVE!" Naruto yelled at him and then huffed.

"In love with whom?" Sasuke said coolly and folded his arms across his chest. Sasuke was again dumbstruck.

Naruto fidgeted a bit and then nervously released his breath while looking at his friend. He licked his chapped lips, "...Kakashi." There was a pause before he said the name.

Sasuke merely raised his eyebrow and then shook his head in dismissal, "Is this some kind of joke Naruto? You do know we don't have time for weird jokes right?"

Naruto's cheeks puffed immediately and he marched toward Sasuke. He placed his hands on both of his hips, "I'm not joking you bastard. It's becoming a matter of life and death for me. I'm dead serious!"

Sasuke sighed, "So you've become serious for the first time in your life and for this stupid reason."

"Then what about Neji? Is that stupid too?" Naruto glared at his friend.

"Well it is. Giving someone else the power to destroy you emotionally is not a wise thing to consider you moron." Sasuke gave Naruto a bored look.

"Still, the almighty Sasuke Uchiha fell in love too! So why can't I?" Naruto humphed and Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"What! And hey! Don't you dare roll your eyes at me!" Naruto flailed his arms angrily and Sasuke just shook his head.

"Now why are you shaking your head huh?! Stop talking to me in sign language and help me." Naruto yelled and Sasuke glared at him.

"You know you are the most idiotic person I've ever seen." Sasuke narrowed his gaze.

"And you are the worst bastard on this whole planet earth" Naruto said huffing while folding his arms on his chest.

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You do know that this is an impossible

task. Right?"

"Every impossible thing is possible." Naruto narrowed his gaze and shrugged his shoulders.

"..." Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"..." Naruto returned the gaze with equal intensity.

"... Do we really have to do this?" Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and said in a not so whiny voice. Well because Uchiha's never whine.

"So YOU ARE GOING TO HELP ME?!" Naruto's eyes widened as he yelled and started jumping in the room.

"So.. it's a yes huh.." Sasuke muttered under his breath and then got up straightening his back. It was time to help this moron.

Sasuke took his flute and strode toward the door. He opened it and looked back at Naruto. "Stop dancing you total moron. Grab your flute and come with me" Sasuke said and stepped out of the room. Naruto yelled from the room and Sasuke smirked. Judging from Naruto's behavior he had one guess, 'Naruto was the one going to be on receiving end. The moron has all the similarities to annoying girls.'

Naruto huffed and quickly got out of the room with his flute in his hands. "What are you planning?" He was curious and his gut was twisting with anticipation.

He asked again and again but Sasuke looked lost deep in thought. Naruto huffed. He felt nervous, yet he was confident that whatever the bastard had in his mind was going to help him. He had no doubts about it.

* * *

Minato and Kushina were outside sitting in the yard and sipping tea while talking with Kakashi. Kakashi was enjoying the tea too. He just came back from university when Kushina called out to him and invited him over for tea. She really was the best match for Minato.

Minato had a calm and gentle personality while Kushina was energetic and emotional. They were like fire and water. Opposite yet totally suitable for each other.

Kakashi listened to the happy chattering woman and gave some much needed answers here and there. He was relaxing until he saw Minato's son coming out of the door with his friend. They both were holding flutes and the blond was looking nervous. Kakashi sipped his tea while examining Naruto; Minato and Kushina's only child.

Even though Kakashi have seen many people with resemblance to their parents, Naruto's was one freaky one. He was a complete copy of Minato in his looks. From his blond messy locks to the tan skin and those captivating blue eyes. He was Minato's mini version. But then again Naruto was nothing like Minato. He was energetic and active like Kushina. A perfect mix which almost disgusted Kakashi.

Kakashi sipped his tea and observed the boy with droopy eyes.

"Naru...Sas'ke...what's up boys? What are you doing here? Taking a break already?" Kushina scolded.

Kakashi felt Naruto's gaze on him but as soon as their eyes met Naruto averted his gaze. Kakashi just rolled his eyes.

Just then Naruto's friend sighed audibly and everyone one looked at him. 'Sasuke was his name right' Kakashi thought. He was handsome, had delicate features but he had this arrogant air around him which Kakashi hated.

"Sas'ke?" Kushina looked worriedly at the said boy and Minato narrowed his gaze too.

"It's impossible auntie... I'm sorry" Sasuke said in a helpless tone. The three of them looked at the boys with worried expressions and Naruto looked dumbfounded at his friend's declaration.

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he had grown horns on his head. 'What is he talking about?' Naruto thought anxiously and he wasn't the only one because everyone looked at Sasuke quizzically.

"Impossible? What are you talking about Sas'ke?" This time it was Minato who asked with a serious expressions while Kushina looked worried and Kakashi sipped his tea.

"I've tried my best uncle and auntie but your son absolutely sucks at practical demonstrations. It's impossible for him to pass tomorrows music test. Please forgive me." Sasuke said with a serious expression. Naruto wanted to kill his bastard of a friend. He was completely wrong in thinking that the ice prince was going to help him. Now he was going to have a long lecture from his parents! 'GaHHH... Sasuke you Idiot!' Naruto screams internally.

"You bastard.." Naruto growled.

"LANGUAGE Naru." Kushina cut him off and scolded. Sasuke didn't even smirk, he just kept his face composed.

"So what do you suggest then?" Minato asked Sasuke while completely ignoring Naruto's grumbling.

"I think he needs a tutor." Sasuke said and Kakashi visibly stiffened but kept his mask on. Sasuke smirked internally and gave a look to his befuddled friend. "Naruto once told me about one of your neighbors that is studying music. Uncle, I think you should talk to that neighbor of yours." Sasuke said innocently and Kakashi almost choked on his tea when he heard the next sentence. "What was his name again? Ah! Yes! Kakashi! Am i right Naruto?" Sasuke asked while turning to Naruto.

At this Kakashi placed his cup on the table, "That 'Kakashi'...happens to be right here you brats. But I don't think..."

"Oh my! This is a wonderful idea Sas'ke. Darling what do you think?" Kushina asked her husband excitedly simply ignoring Kakashi.

"Well this is quite a nice suggestion. So Kakashi could you please tutor my son as soon as possible?" Minato looked at Kakashi who swallowed a large lump in this throat. 'Crap.' Kakashi thought before smiling.

* * *

".. and place your fingers gently and softly breathe to make a rhythm. Yes just like this." Kakashi instructed Naruto and opened his book.

Kakashi sighed.'Now I've gotten myself into a troublesome situation and that jerk Minato he knows I can't refuse him!' Kakashi scowled.

Naruto peeked from the corner of his eyes at the figure sitting in front of him on the sofa and reading a thick book. He tried to do as he was instructed but it didn't work. No matter how hard he tried to focus he would end up glancing at Kakashi. He looked so aloof and handsome in simple blue jeans and black V neck T-shirt that Naruto just wanted to hug him and touch that nice body.

"You are not doing it right." He was startled when Kakashi suddenly talked.

"eh?" he was dumbfounded.

"Don't eh me brat. I've told you and you can't even follow it. Your friend was right, you really are dumb." Kakashi scolded him and Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. Kakashi seemed annoyed by him.

"Now don't go all teary on me." Kakashi said irritated and Naruto was surprised. He didn't even feel his eyes getting watery. "Give your flute to me." Naruto was confused but handed the flute over with trembling fingers.

Kakashi snatched it from him, inhaled and exhaled deeply to relax his nerves and then he started playing the flute. The tone which they were practicing was Ave Maria and personally Kakashi loved this tone. Its classic melody always calmed his nerves.

The moment Kakashi started to play the flute Naruto's heart started beating crazy. The way Kakashi was playing the flute, the way his bangs covered his one eye and the way that mesmerizing melody was flowing from the gentle breathing of the instrumentalist lips. It was magic. Sun was slowly setting and the orange glow casted a divine aura around Kakashi.

The melody wasn't helping at all. He felt like he was falling in love with this man even more. How could someone look so enticing and tempting while playing a flute? The places where Kakashi's lips would gently touch, Naruto knew he was going to kiss them or it would be better if he could just replace the flute with his own lips. Even a gentle touch would be enough.

Kakashi kept playing and Naruto was drowning in the melody and it's performer. It was the same tune Kakashi always played. He was hearing it from his childhood. The strange melody. Which wasn't sad but also it wasn't happy. It made your heart ache but the pain was sweet. He looked closely at Kakashi and sighed dreamily as Kakashi continued playing, his eyes were closed and he appeared completely immersed in his own world.

When the song ended, Kakashi slowly opened his eyes, looked at the blue glazed eyes of his student and for a moment he was reminded of Minato. He felt bitter all over again.

"Come out of your daze brat and play it. It's not difficult, just focus on it." Kakashi said while snapping his fingers to get Naruto's attention. He got up and before he could leave the room he heard the slight murmur.

"You are amazing Kakashi." Naruto said in a quiet tone.

Kakashi just turned his head back and looked at Naruto who was holding the flute in his hands and looking down. Kakashi didn't say anything, he couldn't. The way Naruto spoke wasn't a simple compliment. Naruto looked up and Kakashi just bit the inside of his cheek. This much resemblance was a crime. He felt his heart skip a beat when he saw the golden halation around Naruto's frame. The way those blue eyes darkened and looking just like Minato with his bangs down. But he wasn't Minato by any aspects...he just wasn't.

"I wish I could play like you too. I wish I could deliver all of those happy and sad feelings like you did. You're truly amazing." This time Naruto looked at him directly with a gentle expression and Kakashi felt like something hit him hard in the gut. This setting, him teaching Naruto music, this gentle smile, the glazed eyes... Naruto was in love with him.

The boy sitting in front of him wasn't just admiring him. It was more than that. There were raw emotions floating in those azure eyes. He wasn't dumb but he denied the feeling. He denied the possibility of that brat falling in love with him. So he just shook his head and smirked arrogantly.

"I try... Now practice it. I don't want to be scolded by your parents." Kakashi said and then left the room.

Naruto grinned and then looked at the flute in his hands. He started to play Ave Maria fluently. Wouldn't it be strange if he couldn't play his crush's favorite melody?

* * *

"Sooo how did that tutoring session go?" Sakura asked while sucking the juice from a straw. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting together under a tree in the corner of the garden. The three often had lunch together in the peaceful garden, enjoying quiet time with just each other as three best friends.

"It was good. He even played Ave Maria for me. Oh God! He is so damn mesmerizing." Naruto said excitedly in a dreamy voice.

"Moron, he didn't play for you. He only gave you a practical demonstration. Get your head out of the clouds." Sasuke said while rolling his eyes and swallowing his food.

"Sasuke you are such a non-romantic bastard! Do you have to be so blunt ?" Naruto whined and glared at his friend.

"Now now Naruto, you don't have time to fight. You need a plan!" Sakura gave a devious smile.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at her quizzically.

Sakura sighed, "You need a plan to seduce that guy Naruto or do you think he will fall in love with you just like that? Huh?"

"Well I didn't think about that. " Naruto said sheepishly and Sasuke snorted.

"Well you should you idiot! He is not going to just fall into your lap or vice versa." Sakura chided him and Naruto made a face.

"Sasuke what do you suggest then?" Naruto turned his face and looked at Sasuke with all seriousness.

"Why are you asking me!?" Sasuke scowled and kept eating his lunch.

"Well SORRY but you are the only gay guy I know and half of the school is in love with you! So please Sasuke share your secret techniques with me too." Naruto said with puppy dog eyes while clinging to Sasuke.

"Let go of me you idiot." Sasuke said trying to get away from Naruto's death grip.

"Well Naruto does have a point Sasuke. You are the only one he can rely on. But hey! You dumbass!" Sakura turned and glared at Naruto, "You think just 'cause I'm a girl I'm not good enough?!" This time it was Naruto who was gasping in Sakura's death grip.

"Sa..ku...ra...can't.. breathe!... Sasu..." Naruto gasped and out of courtesy Sasuke helped his friend.

Sakura humphed and Naruto glared, "You were gonna kill me... *cough* "

"Serves you right." Sakura made a face and Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"Enough. You guys are so damn annoying." Sasuke glared at both of them.

Sakura and Naruto both sucked in the insults which were on the tip of their tongue and kept eating.

It was after school when Naruto started to pester Sasuke again. Sasuke was at his limits too.

"Sasuke please tell me what to do! Please please!" Naruto pleaded while they walked back to their homes. The distance wasn't much so they just traveled it on foot.

"Naruto you are being a total idiot. You are the one who is more expressive not me... If I was that capable Neji wouldn't..." the last part of the sentence was merely a mumble but Naruto heard it.

"Neji is a stupid bastard and soon he will kneel down to your love! I'm confident." Naruto said with confidence.

"You are such a moron." Sasuke smirked and Naruto gave a toothy smile.

"Sasuke.. I'm serious. Please tell me what should I do?" Their houses were only steps away when Naruto asked again.

Sasuke stopped in front of his house, turned, and looked at Naruto. "Just..try to impress him first. He is a music fan right, so just show him that you are worth his time. I think it would be a good start." With that being said, Sasuke turned quickly and went inside with the door slamming behind him.

Naruto blinked for a while and then chuckled, "Damn sometimes you are so cute. Neji really is dumb."

* * *

"So how was your test today?" Kakashi asked while sipping his coffee and going through the material of his assignment.

"I passed with flying marks." Naruto grinned and Kakashi looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Whaat?! You don't believe me? I'm actually a genius you know! If I put my mind to something I can do anything." Naruto boosted with a confident grin.

"Then let's see what you've got brat." Kakashi said with a challenging smirk of his own.

"Yup let's do it." Naruto grinned.

"Grab your flute brat." Kakashi said smirking.

That's what he said, but now Naruto's mental stability was a wreck with Kakashi sleeping so soundly. Some time while he was practicing, Kakashi had dozed off and was now currently sleeping soundly on the bed. He was leaning back against the wall, his book still in his hands, his one leg lying straight out while the other was bent up at the knee..

Naruto gulped nervously, bit his chapped lips and moistened them with a lick. 'Kakashi was being unfair right now' Naruto sighed miserably. He looked at the time and it was already half past seven. His one hour tution time was over already. He looked again at his defenseless sleeping crush.

The way Kakashi's lips parted slightly to intake the air was a hell of a lot tempting. Naruto got up silently and strode toward Kakashi's sleeping form. He bent slightly over Kakashi and placed his trembling lips over Kakashi's in a feathery touch. It was merely for a second but it burnt his whole being.

"Damn" Naruto mumbled while his heart beat sky rocketed and his gut filled with butterflies.

Kakashi blinked in the light of the evening and looked at the empty room. He lightly touched his lips and looked outside of the opened window, 'What a strange dream.'

* * *

Naruto was again completely dazed and Sakura and Sasuke were both now debating over their friends new found love sickness.

"Naruto spill it" Sakura said sternly.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked at Sakura and when Sakura narrowed her eyes he chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry I didn't listen to what you were saying."

"She asked to spill the beans moron." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey don't call me a moron you bastard" Naruto said glaring at Sasuke.

"It's not my fault that you are a moron" Sasuke said smirking while eating a chicken sandwich.

"What did you say!" Naruto was at Sasuke's throat when Sakura pulled him back.

"You can fight as much you want after you just tell me the details first" Sakura said panting a bit and Naruto felt a shiver. Whenever it concerned their love life she acted like a fan girl. Ugh creepy.

"Its...uh not much you know." Naruto nervously smiled.

"I still want to know every bit of juicy details! Naruto DETAILS NOW!" Sakura shrieked in his ear making Naruto momentarily deaf.

"You are loud as ever forehead! And what are those details you are dying to hear huh? Did Naruto finally had sex with Hinata?" The voice which spoke without an inch of refinement and mocked Sakura was none other than the campus's blond beauty Ino Yamanaka.

Even though Naruto agreed with her first statement. The last part did make him quite nauseated. 'Ugh these women' he thought bitterly. He looked at Sasuke from corner of his eyes who looked amused by the comment and was smirking happily, 'Bastard' Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Oh shut up! What the hell are you doing here without your boy toys?" Sakura seethed through her teeth and Ino just chuckled.

"Oh my, are you jealous forehead?" Ino sneered.

"Why would I be jealous of a pig" Sakura said sweetly smiling.

"You are crossing your limits you dumb forehead girl!" Ino shrieked angrily and Sakura just smirked folding her arms on her chest.

"Oh sorry I forgot truth hurts like a bitch. Oh but you are one too right? A bitch?" Sakura mocked her and Ino was red in face.

"I fucking hate you Sakura! I don't get what the hell is your problem! But fine be a bitch I don't care anymore" Ino shouted as she turned on her heel and left.

Naruto looked at Sakura's face and it appeared void of emotions but still...eyes can't lie.

"Are you sure you should act like this with her? Don't you love her?" Sasuke was the one who spoke. Naruto didn't have the courage to confront her right now.

"It's better this way. She is my childhood friend and a play girl on top of it. She never stays in a relationship and well it's better to be hated by her than to be disgusted. I wouldn't be able to bear it" Sakura said in a broken tone.

"Sakura.." Naruto called her name softly. She looked at him with teary eyes and then jumped into his arms. Naruto hugged her tightly while Sasuke got up and sat beside her. He gently patted the crying girls head. "Idiot" Sasuke mumbled and laughed while trying to wipe her flowing tears. She felt lucky for having these two. It was a blessing.

She wiped her tears and took deep breaths to calm her nerves. Once she calmed down enough she looked at Naruto with a renewed determination, "So Naruto….details?!"

Naruto just mumbled a 'crap' before he started talking.

After Naruto told everything he was blushing, Sasuke was smirking and Sakura was holding her nose closed with a tissue paper so it won't bleed ( lol just kidding she was just shaking Naruto and giggling like crazy.) She fully recovered from her little breakdown apparently.

"So what are you going to do from now on?" Sakura asked with excitement, "Any plans you got there?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly and started talking about the plan Sasuke told him. Sakura was ecstatic and Naruto was simply happy now that his friend was much more relaxed.

* * *

Naruto was trying his best to play the L'Angelus but under Kakashi's intense gaze it was becoming rather difficult. 'Gahhhh! Why is he staring at me' Naruto screamed in his mind. He tried to focus all of attention on the song. He was startled when Kakashi suddenly got up from his seat and looked at him with an intense gaze. Naruto followed Kakashi's movement with his gaze.

The next moment Kakashi was right beside him. Kakashi crouched down a bit to Naruto's face level and looked intensely at Naruto's fingers holding the flute. Naruto's heart thumped loudly in his chest.

"The way you hold the flute is wrong. You are not gentle enough." The words said weren't in a mocking tone they seemed sincere.

"Gentle.." Naruto's breath hitched in his throat when he looked at Kakashi.

The proximity was too much for his heart. He could smell Kakashi's tempting and intoxicating smell. The way Kakashi was crouching Naruto could easily see the exposed collar bone up close. It was eye candy indeed. He could see the fair complexion and those mesmerizing black eyes which had a royal blue color to them. Such beautiful eyes. Naruto's heart fluttered. 'Crap I can't concentrate on what he is saying.'

"Treat it like something precious if you really want to play it and not just give a performance or something. Until you feel the music bubble from deep inside of you and until you feel one with your instrument you won't be able to play it the way it should be. You know playing something is not difficult but to make others hearts be moved, to make them feel all what you are feeling is what real music is all about. Ah crap lecturing is not my thing so just try to feel more brat and don't disappoint your parents" Kakashi said lazily while straightening his back and yawned.

"I'll go sleep for a while. You just keep practicing" Kakashi said and left the room.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek and tried to normal his breathing. His grip on the flute tightened. Did Kakashi noticed his feelings? Was he just making fun of him? Or was it unintentional? Naruto sighed and ruffled his hairs frustratingly. Maybe he was reading too much just because he loved Kakashi.

Kakashi smirked once he was out side of the door and sighed while walking toward the living room.

'That brat was really into him, now that was a question..was it just a teenage curiosity or something deeper?' Kakashi sat on the sofa, maneuvered himself to lay on the sofa on his side and switched the on button on the remote to turn on the TV. Some music show was going on a channel and he stopped at that and started to listen to the soothing melody with closed eyes.

Naruto sighed and stretched his arms. He looked at the time it was already six and the sun was setting. He got up and left the room. When he was passing by the living room he peeked in and saw Kakashi sleeping on his side. Naruto stood there for a moment, made a choice and went into the room slowly approaching his sleeping teacher. He looked at Kakashi's sleeping form and then crouched down. His lips were almost touching Kakashi's. He gently whispered, "this is a revenge for teasing me earlier" and placed a simple kiss on the pale lips. He straightened his back and pouted and mumbled, "Such a cruel person you are Kakashi." He left quickly after that with a loudly beating heart and slightly pink tinted cheeks.

* * *

It had been already half a month and currently Naruto was quite happy with the occasional kisses, the peeks of Kakashi here and there but apparently in the eyes of his friends this was not enough.

"Are you kidding me?! Have you completely forgotten the initial plan?" Sakura whispered yelled while they were self studying in their history class.

"But I'm really happy with the current situation." Naruto pouted while trying to make sense of the romans and their Gods. It was too much to make sense of all the names and relationships.

"But it can't go on forever like this." Sakura wanted to hit him so bad.

"And may I ask why?" Naruto asked and tilted his head to the side with a bored expression.

"Because you oblivious moron, he is an adult and he is not going to wait for your sorry ass forever. Not like he is waiting right now but whatever." Sasuke spoke in spite of Sakura for the safety of school's property.

"Hey.." Naruto was hurt over the obvious sarcasm and raised his eyebrows huffing.

"The point is you can't be a student forever and on some point Kakashi is going to marry someone or even get a girlfriend! What are you planning on doing then?" Sasuke kept on talking completely ignoring Naruto's pouting.

"He is right Naruto. Love doesn't wait forever and well Kakashi won't be here forever. Do your best for it or you'll regret forever." Sakura said in a dejected tone.

Naruto was quiet. He looked at both of his friends.

Sasuke was at the end of his wits with Neji being stubborn and rejecting his advances.

Then there was Sakura. Ino being her best friend for ages, a non serious girl in the matter of love and relationships and on top she was a homophobic. Sakura was having tough luck too. That was the reason they were trying so hard with him so he could achieve the happiness they were unable too.

Naruto smiled and looked at them, "So what's the plan?" Sasuke just shook his head and smirked while Sakura had a devious glint in her eyes.

* * *

"So your tests are coming up huh?" Kakashi looked at all the courses included for the exam.

"I'm afraid you are not yet ready for these other songs. What the hell are they thinking giving second years such difficult songs to play." Kakashi's brows were frowned.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Well they did say that it is going to be advanced music study."

"Advance study? Why would you do that brat unless you are going to major in music." Kakashi said and looked at Naruto with one raised brow.

"Well that's the plan. If I get higher marks in it I can go into music college. Mom and dad already said yes." Naruto grinned smugly.

"Well that's nice and all to see dreams and to try to pursue them but I really don't think you can do it. Theory may not be the problem but practical demonstration will not be easy. You can still pass it but don't think you can get an A for this." Kakashi said in a serious tone.

"I did get a B last year! I'm not that bad! You're giving up on me. That's not fair" Naruto said pouting.

"I'm not giving up. I'm merely stating the facts" Kakashi said in a lazy tone.

"Well the facts can be changed" Naruto said with a determination and Kakashi just rolled his eyes.

"You don't have the guts for that. Just try to get B or B+ or your parents will have my head" Kakashi said with his book in his hands and his back against the couch's back.

"... What If I score an A?" He paused before he said this and folded his arms on his chest.

Kakashi all but snorted in response and it was enough to fuel Naruto's anger even more.

"Real mature Kakashi!" He said sarcastically trying to hold the bitterness at the bay. He really loved this man but Kakashi always got on his nerves. He was so annoying sometimes and frustrating too.

"Sorry but it was a natural response to nonsense" Kakashi rolled his eyes yet again and opened his book again. "And just drop it and open your damned books." Along the line of being his music teacher Naruto somehow convinced the man to tutor him other subjects too.

"I'm not done yet!" Naruto growled with frustration on being ignored so plainly.

"Yes we are done brat! It's enough now! Don't waste my time. Unlike you it's precious." Kakashi scolded him with a narrowed gaze and started to read his book.

"You know what! I wasn't determined enough before but now you've riled me up enough! You better take responsibility now!" Naruto said in an oddly serious tone and Kakashi looked at him over the book quizzically.

"I'm going to get straight A's in all of my subjects and then you'll have to listen to me for one day." Naruto's eyes were shining with determination but Kakashi didn't seem interested.

"And what's in it for me?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"If I lose the bet you can stop tutoring me. I know how much you are hating this being that it was forced on you." Naruto said with a smirk but there was a flash of hurt in those ocean blue eyes before it disappeared.

"Well I'm in. But you do realize you only have two weeks till the mid terms right?" Kakashi said with a pointed gaze and Naruto just smirked with confidence. Kakashi just rolled his eyes, 'Cocky brat.'

* * *

"You Idiot! What kind of bet is this? Have you really lost your mind?" Sakura was bewildered by her friend's stupidity.

"Come on guys! I can get good grades! You are making it like it's impossible." Naruto huffed irritated.

"Getting good grades is one thing and getting straight A's is another. You've never scored a perfect score" Sasuke said lazily.

"Then help me get A's" Naruto pleaded.

"Sorry but I'm not gonna steal exam sheets to save your sorry ass" Sasuke said with all seriousness.

"Screw you Sasuke! I'm not that bad" Naruto yelled.

"Only in your dreams no matter how good you are." Sasuke gave a sly smirk and Naruto's face flushed red.

Before he could say anything Sakura spoke up, "Well guys I do know there is a lot of sexual tension but please refrain from dirtying the school grounds."

"You always take his side." Naruto scowled.

"I'm taking no one's side idiot." Sakura said sighing but Naruto was still pouting. She gave an eye to Sasuke who was looking their way too and he just rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we will help you to do the impossible" Sasuke said with a poker face and Naruto's face lit up but he was still pouting.

"Now stop with the pouting or I'll kiss you." Sakura warned and Naruto made a disgusted face.

"Ewww getting kissed by your sister! I'm not into incest." He made a face and Sakura just playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Hey but now that I think it would be pretty hot huh. Me you and Sasuke. I can be the sadistic queen and can punish you with whips and..." Sakura was going on.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke and Naruto both groaned and Sakura just giggled sheepishly.

* * *

Kakashi sighed for the hundredth time while looking for a specific book down the long rows of the library and Asuma was intrigued by man's unusual behavior. The past one and half weeks Kakashi was acting weird. He seemed anxious.

"What's got you making that sexy crease between your eyebrows?" Asuma asked flirtatiously while lighting his cigarette with a smirk on his lips.

"One of these days I'm gonna tell Kurenai about this." Kakashi sighed and stole Asuma's cigarette in a swift move.

Asuma laughed with a deep rumble and Kakashi flashed a quick smirk too. "The only thing she is so pissed about is that I get to fuck you more times than her."

"Both of you suit each other so well." Kakashi chuckled. Even though it was strange how Kurenai and Asuma got together. The universe has so many mysteries. And to think that even after getting engaged his relationship with was still going on. They had 'quite the open' kind of relationship.

Asuma laughed again and then stole the cigarette back. After inhaling it deeply he let out the smoke in a puff. They were silent for a moment. Kakashi was looking through books again when Asuma spoke again, "Kurenai is out with her girlfriends today." The words were simple but the way Asuma gave a side glance and smirked sexily was enough of a signal.

Kakashi's mind flashed to Naruto just for a split second but he gave a smile in return and took the cigarette out of Asuma's fingers. "You do know it's not allowed to smoke in library." He was so close to Asuma that he could smell his breath and feel its warmth fanning over his own lips.

"I didn't have anything better to occupy my lips with you know." Asuma smirked and slowly leaned down to capture Kakashi's pale pink lips. *They kissed for a while roughly. Their hands were everywhere on each others bodies. Asuma cupped Kakashi's growing bulge in his hands and Kakashi let out a low moan. They were grinding to get more friction through their clothed erections.*

They then heard the sound of footsteps. "We should probably get out of here. I don't want others to see you like this" Asuma said in a gruff tone. Trying to catch his breath and to cool down his little 'friend' too.

"So possessive Asuma" Kakashi breathed in his ear in a low seductive purr and a shiver ran through Asuma's spine. Man Kakashi was way to sexy! He grabbed Kakashi's hand and they all but ran out of library. It was almost four and they had all night too. Asuma was sure they weren't going to sleep a wink that night.

 _ **Time skip**_

*Once they were inside the main door, Asuma slammed Kakashi into the wall of the entrance hallway and started to kiss the living daylight out of Kakashi. Kakashi always liked it rough. It was distracting enough that he wouldn't have time to think of anything else. Or more like he couldn't with such a demanding partner such as Asuma. He kissed back Asuma with the same fiery passion. They both were fighting for dominance. Their tongues tangling and teeth clattering with raw passion. No words were being spoken only grunts and moans could be heard. Asuma cupped Kakashi's bulge again with one hand, massaging it while his other hand was tugging on Kakashi's snowy white locks. Kakashi arms were snaked around Asuma's neck and he was losing himself in the soul eating kiss. It was getting so hot with Asuma massaging his manhood so roughly. It was getting uncomfortably tight in his skinny black jeans.

Asuma unbuckled Kakashi's belt and in a swift move unbuttoned and pulled the zipper down. Kakashi's jeans were now hanging low on his hips. Asuma latched his lips roughly on Kakashi's neck and sucked the pale fair skin. Nipping, biting, and leaving an obvious hickey. Kakashi moaned low in his throat. Asuma snaked his hand inside Kakashi's boxers and cupped his well shaped round ass in a firm grip.

"Ahh.." Kakashi let out a surprised moan when Asuma parted his cheeks with one hand and rubbed his entrance with a rough finger. Asuma haven't even touched his front directly and Kakashi already felt over the edge. 'Must be because I couldn't do it with the brat always around.' But he couldn't think after this when Asuma roughly pushed one rough digit inside him without lube making Kakashi's body shudder and convulse in rough pleasure.

He threw back his head exposing his collarbone to Asuma's viscous tongue to bite and suck. Two of Asuma's fingers were scissoring his insides roughly making his body arch in pleasure. He felt the hot white knot building low in his stomach. He was so close and to think they were still in the main hallway. He was so lost in this that he didn't even hear the door opening which he completely forgot to lock. He was dumbstruck when he heard a whisper of his name in a familiar voice.

"Kakashi..." It was all but a whisper and Kakashi was surprised he even heard it. His head snapped to the doors direction where Naruto stood with unreadable expressions. Asuma was stiff too but his hands were still there and the kind of bastard he was Asuma pushed three fingers in a swift move inside him making him burn and letting a low moan out of Kakashi's slightly parted bruised lips.*

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his face reddened. He was out in flash mumbling a sorry under his breath. Kakashi could only think one thing. History repeated itself more awkwardly and viscously.

"Was it Minato's brat?" Asuma asked in a husky voice and Kakashi only gave a curt nod.

"We should move to your room. I don't want to be disturbed in the middle again" Asuma said with a scowl on his face. Suddenly Kakashi wasn't in the mood anymore.

He was more than aware about Naruto's feelings. Those sweet pecks. He felt horrible knowing Naruto must be crying just like he did when he saw Minato with Kushina. He looked deeply into Asuma's lustful orbs. No, he needed to forget about the brat. It was impossible. So he kissed Asuma's lips one more time and said a small "Yes".

*Once they were inside the room both of them quickly got out of their clothes. Asuma's lips were on his nipples, sucking and biting them harshly and his hand was inside Kakashi's thoroughly lubed hole rubbing mercilessly against his prostate. Asuma's other hand worked on Kakashi's weeping erection making Kakashi arch off the bed, making him moan crazily and only then Kakashi was finally able to let go of Naruto's heated gaze and the hurt on his face. Asuma knew his needs so well. The pain filled pleasure was what he needed and craved and Asuma was happily supplying him both of them.*

* * *

Naruto tried to sleep. He really tried but the damn tears weren't listening at all. He tried to shake out the image of Kakashi's flushed body, the lewd position he was in with that man but damn he couldn't forget no matter what.

His last paper was due in three days but he couldn't take it anymore and wanted to see Kakashi. Once his two week challenge started he hadn't gone to Kakashi's at all. Now he wished he hadn't gone there today too.

He clutched his shirt over his heart and tried to calm his aching heart but it only got worse with every passing second. *He turned on his left side and looked at the plain baby blue wall while his tears ran down freely down his tanned cheek. He wasn't even allowed to kiss Kakashi but that man had his fingers inside Kakashi's boxers. He did something right in front of him too because he saw how Kakashi's body jerked and heard the low moan that escaped his lips. That man's fingers was between Kakashi's cracks.* He shuddered. Strangely the image didn't made him hard it just increased the amount of tears.

"Stupid Stupid Kakashi" Naruto threw his body pillow on the floor and a fresh wave of tears made his vision blur. Soon he was in fetal position hugging his body close and crying hard.

His mum looked worried when he came back from Kakashi's with a pale face and when he didn't even came down for dinner he knew his mother would be worried. But he couldn't. He knew he would break right in front of his parents and he didn't wanted it.

Time Skip

In the morning Naruto got up early. He wasn't in mood to face his parents. When he washed his face that morning he saw his puffy red eyes and his ghostly complexion. He quickly got ready and came downstairs. He made some simple sandwiches, grabbed an apple from the fridge and got out of the front door sadly while taking a small bite of his apple.

He passed Kakashi's house and saw the black motorbike. Naruto's mind instantly flashed to the muscular guy from yesterday. 'So that was Kakashi's type' Naruto thought with an ache in his heart. His eyes still stung due to the crying of last night. His heart was still heavy. He looked at the sky and saw dark clouds. 'Just great' Naruto thought bitterly.

He knew he was early so he just went to his first class, took a seat beside the window and looked out. After some time the class started to fill. Sakura was absent and Sasuke wasn't in his first two classes. When they met, the puffiness was gone from his eyes but his complexion was still sickly. Sasuke stayed quiet the whole time but during their fourth class he grabbed his hand and took him to the infirmary. When they were coming out of the class Naruto felt many curious gazes and a certain intense gaze from Neji too but he wasn't in the mood today.

Once Naruto was comfortable inside the blanket he looked up at Sasuke, opened his trembling lips but Sasuke quickly placed a finger to his lips, "Ssh.. Sleep. We will talk when you feel better." Naruto just gave a small nod and buried deep inside the blanket.

He woke up after some time to the low hissing outside the infirmary. He tried to clear his sleepy mind. It was Neji's voice.

"It's not a place to use for such filthy purposes" Neji snarled and Naruto was curious to hear more.

"Oh really Neji? What do you know? It's a good place for a quick fuck and many have filled that 'filthy purpose'" Sasuke voice was calm and cold.

"Do this shit outside of the school! Don't dirty it!" Neji was oozing with raw anger.

"Why are you so adamant about that Naruto and I are in that kind of relationship? Or are you getting jealous that I held his hand or that we are alone here?" Sasuke's voice was mocking.

"I'm not jealous! Get your head out of clouds! I don't care what you do." Neji lashed out and there was silence before Sasuke spoke again with hurt laced in his voice.

"If you don't care than please Neji, stay away from me. What I do, who I do is none of your business. I'm trying so hard to become normal so don't do this anymore." He heard Sasuke coming inside and closing the door.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke's emotionless face. But the hurt was obvious in those black deep eyes. Naruto made a gesture with his hand and Sasuke came close. Naruto opened his arms and Sasuke looked stunned but next moment he buried his face in Naruto's arms. He didn't hear Sasuke sob or cry but the trembling body was enough proof of his friend's pain and it made Naruto's own gut twist in pain. To see the usual cool, calm and confident guy break down like this broke his own heart into million pieces.

One thing was clear though. Him and his two friends were most unluckiest in the romance department of their lives. He gently stroked Sasuke's thick black curls trying to sooth his friend.

* * *

 _ **Any Comments?**_


	2. Seducing Hatake 2

**Beta:** _HeartSNS_

* * *

It was results day already and Naruto was waiting for the teacher to handover their results.

He was more calm then before and determined too. After his and Sasuke's little break down both of them spoke about Naruto's problem. Sasuke had said to him to stay strong because one hurdle was out of the way and that was Kakashi's sexuality. It was now clear about which way Kakashi swung. The problem now was to get Kakashi to notice Naruto. Naruto was thinking about giving up but his two friends wouldn't let him. They said for him to try until at least Kakashi rejected him out right. Sasuke said that it would be more heart breaking but then Naruto won't have any regrets.

After much convincing Naruto was better. The ache wasn't gone but he was better. Well at least he wasn't crying any more. He thought bitterly. Then his name was called. Naruto lazily saw the result and his eyes widened.

* * *

Kakashi heard the doorbell being rung and he lazily got up. It was Friday and he wasn't expecting anyone to ruin his quiet time. Kakashi opened the door and saw the blond mop of hairs and blue eyes looking at him. He was instantly reminded that today was the day of Naruto's results.

If Kakashi said it wasn't an awkward moment than it would be the understatement of the century. They were right now in kitchen and Kakashi offered Naruto orange juice and egg sandwiches. Which he devoured without a word.

But otherwise Naruto was quiet. He hadn't said a word. Not even acknowledged him and it had been already twenty minutes since Naruto came. He was taking his sweet time finishing sandwiches and juice. Kakashi couldn't take it anymore. He had to clear it. He had to tell Naruto that Asuma was just a sex friend. And even if he wasn't, it was impossible for them to be together. It would not work out. Kakashi bit the inside of his cheek, 'Why the hell am I getting so worked up over what he thinks.' But no matter what he had to make things clear.

"Naruto I.." Kakashi started but he was cut off by Naruto.

"Here. I got straight A's." Naruto slapped down the result on the counter in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi was momentarily dumbfounded but then he looked at the piece of paper and surely there was an A in front of every subject.

"...Congrats. Your parents must be happy." Kakashi cleared his throat and tried to give a small smile.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi with calculating eyes and calm face. His arms were on the counter and he was turned toward Kakashi. Kakashi felt uncomfortable under such a calculating gaze.

"I don't know. I came straight here after dropping my bag at home." Naruto said monotonically without batting his eyelashes.

"Oh." Kakashi really wanted to punch the wall on his smart response but really Naruto was

making it so difficult.

"Yeah. I came here to remind you of our promise. Tomorrow is Saturday so please be ready at eight. I have a whole day planned." Naruto said getting up from the stool and grabbing the piece of paper.

Kakashi opened his lips to say something but Naruto's behavior was so cold and distant that it made it impossible for him to say anything.

"Thanks for the sandwiches" Naruto said as parting words and left the house. Kakashi was left boiling in anger. Naruto was being too willful. Just forcing down his decision and not even asking what he wanted. It was too much but well, Kakashi wasn't childish. He made a promise and he was going to keep it. Kakashi rubbed his temples , took the plate and glass off the counter to wash them and to make a hot bitter cup of coffee to sooth his raging headache.

 **Time Skip**

 ** _Next Morning:_**

Kakashi looked at his reflection. He was wearing plain black jeans and a gray full sleeved sweater. It wasn't that cold but still the mornings and evenings could get chilly. So better safe than sorry. He took a black leather jacket too. It was already 7:45. Kakashi sighed. He was tired as hell.

Kakashi came downstairs and made a cup of coffee. He didn't know what to expect today. What would be that brats wish anyway? He sighed and sipped his bitter warm coffee. It was almost eight when the doorbell rang. Kakashi washed the cup and then sighed. It was about time huh.

He opened the door and Naruto was standing there. He was wearing nice mustard color fitted jeans with a blue dress shirt with a navy blue cardigan. His hairstyle was looking messy and it was not so different from his usual look but still, over all it looked good on him. The blond locks, those blue eyes and that arrogant expression. He looked incredibly hot and edible.

"You have the whole day to stare at me. Can we go now?" The cocky way Naruto spoke left Kakashi really wanting to twist his ear but he simply sighed and nodded. It was his fault too for staring so long and thinking that indecent thought.

"Stop being so cocky you damn brat" Kakashi grumbled but Naruto only snickered in response.

They were heading toward Kakashi's car when Naruto halted in his step, "I've got dad's keys."

"No. We are going in my car" Kakashi dismissed Naruto.

"Fine. Wait a sec though. I'm gonna return the keys then" Naruto said and Kakashi shrugged. Naruto jogged back to his house.

Kakashi got into the car, leaned back and sighed. He really felt sleepy. Soon he heard a click and some shuffling. Kakashi opened his eyes to see Naruto getting in. He closed the door.

"So what's the plan?" Kakashi asked and started the engine.

"First I wanna have breakfast at that nice place you know, Lizzy's place. I had breakfast there once and they really make some good pancakes" Naruto said in a smooth tone. His expressions were soft but that was it.

"Is this part of your wish?" Kakashi asked a bit annoyed and pulled the car out into the street.

"Yeah." The reply was simple and nonchalant. Kakashi sighed and drove them to Lizzy's. They ordered pancakes. Naruto ordered a strawberry milkshake and Kakashi ordered a coffee. When they were done eating Naruto looked at his wrist watch and then looked at Kakashi.

"So we have two hours until the aquarium opens so any ideas? How can we kill some time?" Naruto inquired and Kakashi gave him a strange look.

"You asked me to get ready at eight. We had breakfast here. Now Naruto, tell me what's going on?" Kakashi said sipping the last drop of coffee.

"Well since I won the bet you are stuck for the day with me. You have to fulfill my wishes" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and gave a sly grin.

Kakashi just sighed and shook his head. They paid and left. Since it was early they decided to take a walk in the park closer to the aquarium. They fell into a random conversation about anything and everything. But mostly it was Naruto who was talking and Kakashi was surprised on Naruto's ability to break the awkwardness. There wasn't any trace of previous bitterness. He was talking about something that one of his classmate did during P.E. and he was laughing uncontrollably. He looked so beautiful in the morning glow. It was breathtaking and Kakashi had to remind himself to control his urge to push down Naruto. It wasn't meant to be this way. Kakashi's stomach churned with unease. He tried to shake off this feeling and just enjoy Naruto's company.

The rest of the day was spent by Kakashi following Naruto around the city here and there fulfilling his childish whims. It felt more and more like a date but Kakashi tried to not think about that.

It was already seven when they returned tired. Naruto fell asleep during their drive. Once they were outside Naruto's house Kakashi stopped the car and shook Naruto gently. Naruto yawned, sleepily rubbed his eyes and opened them.

"Get up sleepy head. We're home." Kakashi gently ruffled the wild blond mess as Naruto sighed and opened the car door getting out. Kakashi stopped the engine and got out. The night air was cold and crisp. Naruto shivered a bit and Kakashi's gaze narrowed unconsciously.

"Today was fun thanks" Naruto said with a small smile when Kakashi came and stood in front of him.

"I enjoyed it to so no thanks is required." Kakashi waved his hand and gave a smile.

Naruto nodded, looked straight into his eyes, biting those plump lips and then licked them. Kakashi had to inhale deeply to make his insides less hot.

"Well then go inside. Your parents must be worrying" Kakashi said trying to just leave now because the mood was changing and he wasn't comfortable.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Naruto took a step closer and asked in a low purr. Kakashi's eyes widened. Goodness! What happened?

"I'm not. Just go back for now" Kakashi said trying to create distance between them but Naruto just took another step closer.

"I will, but before that I have something I want to tell you" Naruto said still coming closer to him until their faces were inches apart.

"I'm listening." Kakashi tried his best to not show how much their proximity was affecting him.

"You...you know that I like you right?" Naruto said momentarily flushed, "and even if you don't... I.. I wanna tell you that.. I really do" Naruto said pausing many times biting his lips to alleviate some of the tension.

"I like you too Naruto. You're a nice kid." Kakashi tried to change the intense mood but Naruto furrowed his eyebrows.

"Well my like is different Kakashi and you know that too" Naruto said with a cute pout while batting his eyelashes in a natural sexy manner.

"I really don't know what you are talking about" Kakashi said gritting his teeth.

Naruto just gave a sly smile and in the next moment Kakashi, was in too much shock that his body betrayed him, so he was stuck in the place he was standing. He felt the warm plump lips touch his cold and chapped ones. To say he was surprised on Naruto's boldness was an understatement. He was shocked beyond recovery. He never thought that Naruto would act this boldly. When Naruto's lips left his he just looked at the boy in front of him with a bewildered expression.

Naruto stroked his lips gently with his fingers and gave a shy smile, "I hope you get it now." The half lidded blue eyes were full with lust and desire. Kakashi tried to regain his ability to speak.

"Naruto, how dare.." Kakashi felt rage boiling in his stomach. But Naruto was quick to press his palm over Kakashi's lips.

"No matter how angry you get I'm not going to give up on you. I'll make you mine." The words were spoken with confidence. With that Naruto turned to his house.

"No matter what you do I'll never be yours" Kakashi said the words coolly and Naruto halted in his steps, turned and gave a smile.

"We will see about that. Good night Kakashi" Naruto said and turned. Kakashi stood and was left biting his lips lost in his thoughts.

* * *

'The brat was going to be death of him.' These were Kakashi's thoughts nowadays…

Naruto was being extremely touchy feely with lots of contentious flirting. Just like right now when Kakashi played a piece of music and gave the flute back to Naruto. He deliberately touched his fingers and held his hand there for more than necessary. It was bothering Kakashi to no end.

"Stop this" Kakashi said irritated.

Naruto innocently eyed his crush and gave a sly foxy smile, "What did I do?"

"You clearly know what you are doing. Stop playing this childish game with me! I'm too old for your stupid games." Kakashi saw how Naruto flinched a bit and bit his lips in a nervous manner. He felt bad but he was clearly too irritated right now to care about it.

"If you just accept my confession then I wouldn't have to do this" Naruto mumbled in a hurt tone.

"Naruto stop this! Just stop doing this! I will never date you! You are my childhood friend's son! We are years apart! Why are you being so stubborn?!" Kakashi said bitterly and glared at the blond in front of him.

"This is not something to reject. I know Mom and Papa won't reject me and they'll accept you too. And the age factor is also nothing to.." Naruto's optimism made Kakashi hate him even more.

"Accept? I don't give a fuck about acceptance or not! Can't you understand what I'm saying! You are too naive! Just leave. I don't want you here anymore" Kakashi said coldly and Naruto's eyes flashed with hurt. But he didn't argue, he grabbed his flute and bag, then left Kakashi's quickly.

Kakashi sighed and then tried to just shake the brat out of his mind. He took his phone out of his pocket and then dialed a number.

"Hey Obito. It's me Kakashi."

"Yo Ishi wt's up man?" Obito asked in a gruff voice.

"Just ringing to tell you that I'm coming."

"Ahan.. Come baby I'll be waiting."

Kakashi hung up the call and took his his keys from his dresser. Soon he was out to meet one of his 'friends.'

 **Time Skip**

Next day when Naruto came, he was quiet and a lot less touchy than the past days. Kakashi eyed the boy warily and then gave him a cup of milk coffee.

Naruto looked up and took the coffee with a small 'thanks.' Kakashi just nodded his head and took a seat beside him opening his book.

"Are you done with your math assignment?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah almost. But will you please explain this one again?" Naruto asked while looking a bit sheepish. Kakashi nodded and placed his book on the side. He leaned forward and looked at the problem. He was explaining the problem when he suddenly felt Naruto's heated gaze on him. He sighed annoyed, 'Here it comes', he thought.

"Naruto you should.." but before Kakashi could say more Naruto stood up hastily.

"Even if you want to reject me, this is still so harsh Kakashi! Are you deliberately showing me your hickies!?" Naruto asked growling with hurt.

"Eh.. What are you saying! Even If I have hickies all over me it has nothing to do with you and second why would I do something so childish?!" Kakashi said glaring at Naruto.

"Nothing to do with me! You fucking know how much I love you and you're showing me what some other man gave you!" Naruto shouted with anger getting closer.

"I'm telling you. You have no right to get possessive over me! I'm not yours!" Kakashi said narrowing his gaze and said every word curtly.

"Is it again about my dad being your damn friend Kakashi? Are you trying to have me give up by doing something like this?" Naruto asked heatedly.

"Yes. It is. I don't want to be with you because I don't want to appear as a pedophile in front of my friend's eyes. And Naruto you! Are you even gay? Tell me!" Kakashi asked furious on Naruto's nagging. "Just drop it. I have no time for a closet kid like you" Kakashi said in a bored tone.

".." Naruto opened his lips but then they quivered and he just blinked his eyes to keep the tears at the bay. Next moment Naruto took his books and left Kakashi's place while slamming the door shut behind him.

Kakashi fell limply on the couch and sighed. 'That boy is going to be the death of me' He thought tensed.

He was over his old crush a long time ago but he still respected Minato. When he came out to his family, the result was a cold stare from his father and his mother just left the table. From that day on the perfect family disappeared. They never said a word on this matter. It's just his parents were less and less at home and more and more outside. Even his mother started working until late hours. When he graduated they completely left him on his own. Kakashi always thought that maybe if they would have shouted at him or showed how disappointed they were at him then it would've been better. Better than being ignored like he didn't even exist. He was in his second semester in college when he heard that his parents adopted another child. They legally transferred the house to him. It was the first time in years when they talked to him.

In all those years while he faced rejection from people, Minato was always the same caring friend. He hated the fact that Naruto would be accepted by his own family. He knew it was mean and selfish but he hated it. He was even more furious on the fact that he was reacting to Naruto's casual touches. His flirting, his smiles, his minty breath and his sweet spicy scent. It was making him go mad. It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to be a mature adult. He was supposed to be hurt over the fact he caused pain to Naruto. He wasn't supposed to feel for the idiotic blond brat. Life was so unfair.

* * *

Minato looked at his son and gave a mental sigh at his son's spaced out expressions. He looked lost in his thoughts. He looked at his wife and she looked worried too. Naruto was his precious baby boy. Even though he was almost as tall as Minato, getting muscular and coming up to his seventeenth birthday, Naruto was still his baby boy. His precious and lovely child. And he was determined to do anything for him.

"Son your dinner is getting cold" Minato said gently and Naruto snapped out of his daze.

"Uh.. sorry" He said twirling his fork around the noodles.

"Is it not tasty? Is it too salty?" Kushina asked worried. She specially made the soupy Asian noodles Naruto loved to eat just to lift her son's mood.

"No ma it's good really." Naruto gave a small smile and ate a fork full of noodles.

Minato looked at Kushina and she gestured her eyes to her husband to insist he say something. Minato cleared his throat and looked away. Kushina rolled her eyes on her husband's hesitation.

"Is there something troubling you Naruto?" Kushina asked in a serious tone.

"Uh.. NO. Why are you asking?" He asked gulping down a spoon full of soup. Suddenly very tense on the prying eyes of his parents.

"You know that you can tell us anything and we would help you and never judge you right son?" This time it was Minato with a friendly smile on his face and Naruto nodded.

"So Naruto if you really believe that then please talk to us. You are making us really worried" Kushina said straight to the point and Naruto was struck with no ways to get out of this.

"I'm fine really. You are worried for nothing." Naruto gave a smile trying to lighten the tensed mood. But his parents weren't buying it.

"So you don't really believe in us huh." Kushina asked with hurt flashing in her eyes. 'Oh no.. not this' Naruto mentally groaned. There was no escaping out of this.

"...I like someone" He said while gathering all his courage. This was it.

"Oh that's wonderful. Is it Sakura?" Kushina asked thrilled.

"No ma. It's not her." He bit his lips and looked down on his bowl of noodles. It was still slightly steaming.

"Then is it Sasuke?" Minato asked casually and Naruto almost spurted his food out of his

mouth.

"Dad?!" Naruto said coughing. Kushina hurriedly gave him a glass of water.

"It's not that unusual sweety you know. You two are close so it's not that surprising" Kushina said shrugging her shoulders and winked.

"Well yeah that's cool and all but it's not Sasuke though umm this person is a guy too.." Naruto mumbled out the last part of the sentence. He was feeling way too nervous.

Kushina and Minato looked at each other and then Minato actually yelled out, "NOOOO WAYYY!"

Naruto snapped his head up at his parents expressions. His dad was laughing and Kushina was chuckling too.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"It's Kakashi right! That bastard. I knew he would charm you. Oh God. My boy's virginity is at risk" Minato said with a huff and pouted. His dad was actually pouting and not raging.

"Uh no.. I really didn't want my baby to become his woman but it can't be helped" Kushina said too sighing.

"Wo-woman? What are you saying. I'm not a woman! He hasn't even accepted me!" Naruto said flushing. Damn! They are so embarrassing.

"Huh? He rejected my baby?" Kushina asked her eyes widening.

"He doesn't want to disappoint dad and he said I'm too young" Naruto said pouting. He never knew it would feel this good to talk to his parents about his love problems.

"Well love is love. Even I had some crushes on guys and your mum even had a girlfriend before me too" Minato said smiling. "He shouldn't care about such crap."

"Thanks dad." Naruto smiled this time from the depth of his heart.

"Yup. Don't give up! We are Namikazes! We always get what we want! Now who wants another serving of hot steamy noodles?!" Kushina asked animatedly.

"Me!" Naruto and his dad yelled together and Kushina was serving them another bowl. His parents kept on teasing him and joking around. And Naruto felt like half of the weight already left his heart.

* * *

Kakashi heard his doorbell ringing and came out of his study to open the door. He looked at the time. It was only four in the evening and it was Saturday too.

When he opened the door he saw Minato standing there in a dinner suit with Kushina in beautiful red cocktail dress with her red hair curled. She looked breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hey?" He asked a bit surprised.

"Uh hey Kakashi. How are you?" Minato asked giving a nervous smile and Kakashi was wary over his style.

"I'm fine. What's up?" He asked folding his arms over his chest.

"I'm taking Kushina for a date and we are staying overnight. Could you please take care of Naruto?" Minato asked still giving nervous smile. "Just call him. You don't have to go inside" Minato said quickly and Kakashi felt like he was punched in his stomach. Now he got it why Minato looked worried. And why Kushina wasn't even looking his way.

Naruto told them...

"Why don't you drop him over at his friend's?" Kakashi asked curtly and glared at the lawn. 'I have to cut it too' Kakashi suddenly thought.

"Well we would but they are out of town too. Really this was our last resort" Kushina said rolling her eyes and Kakashi wanted to kill himself.

It was humiliating.

It was making him so nausea-tic.

Was this it?

When it came to their son. He was suddenly an abomination.

Kakashi smirked painfully at their cruelty.

"Don't worry Minato. I'll take care of him" Kakashi said smiling. Minato just nodded and again giving an anxious smile.

They turned and drove away in the car while waving at him. Kakashi suddenly felt lonely. Too lonely. He came inside and looked at his surrounding. It was too quiet and his mind was swirling with bitter thoughts. He went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and took out a bottle of red wine from his wine collection. He was going to drink to forget. To forget about that selfish brat and his cruel parents and his own cold hearted parents. He was going to drink away his misery.

* * *

"Do you think he noticed?" Minato asked in a anxious tone.

"I really don't know. I hope we weren't too obvious" Kushina said looking at her husband while playing with her tensed curls.

"I really hope he forgives us" Minato said his brows furrowed.

"He will thanks us one day. Nobody can love him as much as our baby" Kushina said pouting.

"I hope he forgives us for setting him up" Minato said again.

"I just hope Naruto avails this opportunity and straightens things up with him" Kushina said in a hopeful tone.

"But I still don't want Naruto to have sex with him. He has to wait until he is eighteen" Minato said huffing.

"Just drive now you are being stupid." Kushina rolled her eyes and scolded her husband who looked still tensed. She shook her head, took hold of Minato's hand and gently interlinked their fingers. She brought his hands to her lips and gave a kiss. Minato relaxed a bit and a smile tugged on his lips. Kushina smiled too and prayed in her heart for her son's happiness.

* * *

Naruto was watching TV absentmindedly and his mind was a hurricane of thoughts. His parents were out for the night to give him time to bug Kakashi enough to make him give in. And to tell him that he would love him no matter what came up in their lives. When Minato told him about Kakashi's parents Naruto was absolutely livid. How could those people do something like this to someone as amazing as Kakashi. How could they leave their son and start their own new life. He was even more determined to love Kakashi and make him feel accepted.

Naruto looked at the time. It was seven already. He had to do something. Someone banged on his door. Naruto yelped and jumped up to mid air and breathed deeply. Someone banged on the door again.

Naruto thought about calling Kakashi but he swallowed the lump in his throat, switched off the TV and went to open the door. When he opened the door he was shocked to see Kakashi, his shirt halfway unbuttoned and in bare feet. His head was down and he looked like he was swaying a bit too.

"Kakashi?" He called out to the man and when Kakashi looked up Naruto was shocked to see the bloodshot eyes, messy hairs and not to mention how his eyes were darting everywhere.

"Kakashi are you drunk? What happened?" Naruto felt curious and worried altogether.' What happened to make Kakashi drink his ass off like this?'

Kakashi said nothing and stared into space. Naruto sighed and stepped aside, "Well come inside. It would be weird if someone saw you like this" Naruto said looking concerned. Kakashi wobbled a bit a bit, went inside and Naruto got a whiff of strong smelling alcohol.

"How much did you drink? You reek of booze" Naruto said looking worried.

"A lot" Kakashi slurred and Naruto just rolled his eyes. 'Yeah genius a lot.'

"Well go sit in the lounge I'll get some water for you" Naruto said closing the door.

He strode toward the kitchen and when he came back into the lounge Kakashi was sitting down on the carpet, leaning against the couch with his eyes closed. His hair was messy and strands were sticking at random angles with his legs sprawled out in front of him. Naruto moved towards him. He sat down beside Kakashi and placed the water bottle and glass on the coffee table.

"Kakashi I brought water" Naruto said softly. Kakashi opened his red eyes and looked at Naruto with a blank face. It was eerily quiet. Kakashi was staring at him and it was making Naruto uncomfortable.

"Drink some water. You'll feel better" Naruto said trying to get a reaction out of Kakashi. He went to reach out to grab the bottle but Kakashi was quick to grab his wrist in a painfully strong grip. Naruto mentally groaned with pain. "Kakas…"

"Why did you do this to me Naruto?" Kakashi said so venomously that Naruto flinched a bit.

"What are saying Kakashi? What did I do?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lips.

"What you did?" Kakashi gritted out the words. Naruto's words snapped something inside him. "You took my only safe place away from me!" Kakashi yelled out in a hoarse voice.

Naruto was dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about Kakashi? I really don't get what are you saying and please let go of my hand!" Naruto gently tried to pry Kakashi's hand away but it seems that it simply snapped Kakashi more.

"You don't get what you did? You ruined my peaceful life! You took away my peace of mind and my only safe place! How could you do this to me?" Kakashi said enraged.

*"What are you... mmphh" Naruto was cut off by Kakashi suddenly pushing him down and capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Kakashi was still holding his wrist and his other hand was holding Naruto's jaw on the spot in a rough grip. Naruto tried to push Kakashi away but it was becoming difficult with his own body betraying him. The lack of oxygen was also making him light headed not to mention the way Kakashi was kissing him was making him dizzy too. Kakashi wasn't biting gently. His touch was rough and crude. He was biting and nipping without mercy. Naruto could taste his own blood seeping through his pursed lips and when Kakashi sucked the bruised spot again harshly he winced a bit.

Kakashi was getting out of control and it was making Naruto panic. He tried to push Kakashi away with all his might but what Kakashi did next had Naruto momentarily frozen. He had grabbed his erection making Naruto gasp with surprise. Kakashi took the opportunity to shove his tongue into Naruto mouth violently. Naruto tried to pry away Kakashi's hand off his partly hardened member.*

"Oh, so you are getting hard huh? Enjoying it rough?" Kakashi released his lips and said with a sadistic smile and cold eyes.

"Get the hell away from me right now!" Naruto whisper yelled, trembling with rage. His face was flushed and hairs were messily sticking to the sides of his face. His abused lips were red and swollen.

"You weren't complaining when I was shoving my tongue down your throat! Poor Minato doesn't even know what a slut his son is" Kakashi said tilting his head like a maniac and looking at Naruto with cold yet furious eyes.

"Fuck you Kakashi! I don't get what the fuck got your panties in a knot but stop releasing your frustration on me!" Naruto growled angrily and tried to push Kakashi away, "You say I'm the slut! I wasn't the one fucking in a hallway!" Naruto knew it was a low blow and he shouldn't be saying this in Kakashi's current mental condition but fuck he was angry.

"…Did you tell them this too? Was this why they were looking so nervous?" Kakashi said in a small vulnerable voice. Both of his hands on either sides of Naruto's head and his head hanging low.

Naruto stared at the man above him. It was so dim under the light coming from window so he couldn't see clearly but he noticed that Kakashi's body was shaking lightly. 'Is he crying?' Naruto licked his bruised lips worried and gently reached to tuck Kakashi's bangs behind his ear.

"Kakashi…" He gently called out to him but Kakashi didn't move, his body continued to shake. Naruto sighed. He gently reached out his other hand and cupped Kakashi face. He felt the wetness of Kakashi's cheeks and Naruto's heart ached for his pain.

Kakashi was severely mistaken. 'Oh God. Mom and dad why must you act all nervous. You gave the poor guy the wrong idea' Naruto thought, mentally sighing.

"Kakashi listen to me please. You..mmphh." *Naruto was again cut off by Kakashi's intruding mouth. Kakashi pinned both of Naruto arms above his head in a swift moment. Naruto's eyes widened and he winced when Kakashi bit again on his already bruised lips. Naruto tried to keep his bleeding lips shut but under Kakashi's viscous intruding tongue Naruto gasped with pain. He tried to kick and squirm but it only made situation worse with Kakashi nestling between his legs and hovering closely.

"Stop squirming so much! Isn't this what you wanted huh? Isn't this for what you just ruined everything for me!" Kakashi said growling angrily and grabbed Naruto's now hard member again.

"Kakashi what the fuck! Listen to me! Stop touching me now!" Naruto said through clenched teeth. He wriggled again trying to get Kakashi off but damn Kakashi was much stronger than him even though Naruto was just two to three inches shorter than Kakashi. And the position he was in wasn't helping either. Naruto felt completely helpless.

"Kakashi please stop. You're seriously gonna regret it" Naruto said panicking when Kakashi violently tore away his buttoned up shirt. Kakashi leaned down and attached his lips to Naruto's nipples. He flickered his tongue over them and Naruto clenched his teeth hard to not to let out his voice. He tried to squirm away but Kakashi laid on him. Squishing Naruto's body with his weight and seizing his movements. Naruto's heart thumped loudly.

"Kakashi please you've got it all wrong. I.. didn't..uhh" Naruto bit his lips hard and tried not to moan when Kakashi sneaked his hand between their bodies, slipped inside his trousers and stroked it over his boxers.

"Kakashi don't.. please.. I didn't .. said.. Ughh.." Naruto tried to say between gasping but Kakashi roughly grasped his erection.

"Don't talk! I don't want to listen to your voice. I'm giving you what you wanted right? So be grateful" Kakashi said roughly trying to slip his trousers down.

"NO NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T KAKASHI!". Naruto cried out trying to get Kakashi to stop. Naruto continued to struggle and managed to get his hands free but is wasn't enough to push Kakashi away. Naruto's heart was in his throat. Kakashi roughly dragged his trousers and boxers down to his thighs and Naruto was frozen.

'Why wasn't Kakashi listening to him? What the hell was he planning on doing with him? Was this the same person he fell in love with?' Naruto felt torn. But Kakashi didn't stop. He took advantage of Naruto's shock and pinned him again and stroked Naruto's hard member.

"Look how much pre-cum is gathering at the tip. You're really feeling it huh?" Kakashi chuckled darkly and Naruto snapped out of his shock.

"Stop.. Stop it- Kakashi.. Stop .. I don't want it. Let go of me!" Naruto felt tears gathering in his eyes but Kakashi ignored it. He was completely ignoring Naruto's protests. Kakashi leaned down and bit hard on Naruto's left nipple, drawing blood. He kept stroking Naruto roughly not listening to a word what the blond was saying. Naruto's body writhed and he felt his orgasm close.

"Kakashi.. please stop.. you are.. Unhh mistaken.. Pl-please.. listen.. My father.. would never..nnghhh..." Naruto was cut short by the power of his orgasm. Naruto arched his body and bit his already bleeding lips harshly to not let out his voice. His body squirmed and Naruto felt warm tears run down his cheek. Kakashi kept stroking him, biting and sucking on Naruto's torso. Naruto was panting hard. His heart clenched in pain on just what happened.

Kakashi didn't listen to his protests.

Didn't try to talk with him.

Just sentenced him the punishment.

Naruto tried not to cry or sob in front of him but a quiet whimper still left his lips. Naruto peeked through his trembling eyelashes, 'Was he satisfied now?'

Naruto arched his back and his eyes widened when he felt Kakashi's wet and sticky cum finger nudging his entrance.* Naruto felt his heart was going to burst. 'NO!' he mentally screamed. There was no way he was going to let his first time be a drunken mistake. He wasn't going to let Kakashi do this. Naruto flailed his body wildly and tried to get rid of Kakashi's strong hold over his wrists.

"Let go of me! Fuck you Kakashi! Stop!" Naruto screamed and Kakashi just clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Stop struggling so much you. It's not like it would be your first time huh." The moment these words left Kakashi's mouth Naruto's body stilled just for a second. Naruto didn't know how the strength came to him but he freed one of his wrists, reached out to the glass on the table and in the next moment all of the glass contents was emptied on Kakashi's face. Kakashi stopped immediately and his grip became loose on Naruto's wrist. He looked at Naruto blankly and Naruto's gut wrenched with pain. 'The fuck..? Kakashi wasn't ashamed at all.' Next moment Naruto punched Kakashi's face with all his might and Kakashi stumbled off of him. Naruto felt tears straining his face.

Kakashi pressed his palm to his bruised cheek and looked at Naruto with gritted teeth.

"Fuck you Kakashi! Fuck you! Fuck you! I didn't tell mom and dad anything! They guessed by themselves that I have feelings for you." Naruto's face was hung down. He pressed his knees close to his body and shook.

"They went out on the date to give us time. They were anxious you would find out." Naruto looked up and stared straight into Kakashi's shocked eyes. Kakashi opened his lips and then shut them tight, his eyes filling with regret.

"Naruto.." Kakashi tried to say something with a strained voice.

"Leave!" Naruto said looking away.

"Naruto please... I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot. I.." Kakashi scrambled closer to Naruto and tried to touch his arm but Naruto flinched away.

"Don't. Touch. Me." Naruto lashed out in bitter tone."Just go away. I don't want to see your face! Ever!"

"Naruto please.." Kakashi tried again in a hoarse voice but it was no use.

"No! You never listened to me! Why should I now? Just go away." Naruto said in a monotonic tone. Kakashi just sucked in a breath and slowly got up. He looked back when he was at the end of the lounge but Naruto didn't look his way. Soon Naruto heard the door being shut.

He fixed his trousers with shaky fingers and then reached out to his cell on the couch. He sent a text and the laid down on the hard wooden floor. His body started to tremble and shake as the reality of what just happened came crashing down on his emotionally weak body. He cried out in a muffled scream.

He felt like he couldn't stop crying nor stop his body from trembling. It was too much. His heart hurt so bad like someone was squeezing it. He felt like his whole body was burning and his lungs were suddenly dysfunctional and couldn't provide him enough oxygen to breath. Why was it hurting so bad? Why did he felt so used and dirty? He cried and sobbed while curled in a ball.

He didn't hear the front door opening. Nor did he hear when two people entered the lounge. He didn't open his eyes when the light was switched on. Nor he did reacted when he heard the light gasps. He was shook gently to look up and come out of his curled position.

"Naruto. Hey..look at us. Please" He heard Sakura's soft gentle pleading.

"Let me take a look at him." He heard the soft whisper of Sasuke.

'They're here.' Naruto thought a bit relieved.

He heard the silent gasp of his friends, slowly opened his eyes and then whimpered again. He was suddenly wrapped in Sasuke's strong arms. He exhaled a shaky breath and softly clenched Sasuke's shirt in his fists. He could hear Sakura sobbing and cursing. Naruto softly mumbled into Sasuke's shirt, "'Sas'ke"

"We are here" Sasuke said in a strong voice. Naruto nodded into his chest letting his tears run freely and clenching his fists tighter. His body started to shake again. He felt the gentle stroking of Sakura's slender soft fingers in his hair and the soft soothing whispers of his friends.

He knew he had to tell them everything and he wasn't going to hide it. But they weren't asking right now and he was thankful for that.

* * *

Kakashi stumbled out of Minato residence gasping for air. He could hear his heart thudding loudly in his rib cage.

 _"Kakashi don't.. Please.. I didn't .. said.."_

Kakashi felt his gut wrenching and bile forming.

 _"Kakashi please you've got it all wrong. I.. didn't..uhh"_

Kakashi felt like throwing up. He pressed his palm over his lips and stumbled into his house.

 _"Kakashi.. please stop.. You are.. Unhh mistaken.. Pl-please.. listen.. My father.. would never..uh" Naruto's body was writhing in an unwanted orgasm and his eyes were shimmering with unshed tears._

Kakashi was panting hard, clutching his shirt over his heart. "Stop it" he mumbled hoarsely.

 _"NO NO NO NO PLEASE DON'T KAKASHI" Naruto was struggling and looking at him with fear in his eyes._

"Stop please!" Kakashi pressed his palms over his ears.

 _"Kakashi please stop. You're seriously gonna regret it." Naruto eyes were teary._

"Regret"

Yes he was regretting it.

Regretting it so bad that he wanted to claw out his heart.

Wanted to cut his hands which caused pain to Naruto.

He wanted to forget that he became a monster.

Kakashi slowly stumbled into the kitchen and took the knife.

 _"Leave!" The cold tone cut through his heart like a swift blade._

*Naruto's blank and tear stained face flashed through his eyes and Kakashi slit his wrist.

He saw the blood gushing out like a fountain and stumble back. He fell down on the hard tiled floor and his breathing was labored. He felt his vision go blurry and his body getting cold. He whimpered out Naruto's name and then darkness took over.*

* * *

 **Time Skip**

Naruto looked at the date and bit his lips. It was the same date and he sighed.

"It's hot" He mumbled huffing. It was already mid July and his air conditioner wasn't working.

Naruto scowled at nothing and then threw his pillow at the wall. Sasuke was visiting his brother with his family in Australia, Sakura was visiting her grandparents back in their hometown and he was stuck here at home.

Naruto's father was on a business trip for a month so his mother and him were stuck at home doing nothing. Naruto rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling running his fingers through his messy blond curls.

'Eight months...'

Naruto thought. It has been already eight months since that incident with Kakashi. After he cried himself to sleep the next morning he was running a fever. He was thankful to Sasuke and Sakura. Those two covered up for him telling his parents that Naruto called them over and that they were running around when Naruto fell from mid stairs and hurt himself. Naruto smirked painfully, 'Such a common lie.' His parents fussed about taking him to the hospital but Sasuke stopped them by saying they already took him there before they came home and nothing was serious.

But of course when he got better he had to tell them everything. Sakura was furious and even Sasuke looked enraged. He told Naruto that when he saw the busted lip, his bitten and bruised torso he wanted to rip Kakashi apart. Naruto just smiled at his friends love. Seriously it was a great emotional support for him.

As for Kakashi, both of them completely ignored each others existence. At least that's what Naruto did. He did noticed that Kakashi's pale complexion was even more pale and his eye looked dead. He never even smiled anymore. Naruto heart ached but he wasn't going to talk to Kakashi.

He even stopped the tuition and when his parents asked he told them that he would explain when he felt better. He was grateful that they didn't ask anymore but they did look extremely worried.

Life wasn't same as before. Naruto knew. And the subtle ache in his chest was the indication that he still wasn't over Kakashi. He still would sneak peeks of Kakashi. But now it was just his own little secret. He didn't even talk to Sasuke and Sakura about this anymore. He wasn't happy but he was trying hard to not let others get affected by this. He smiled and laughed but in the privacy of his room he still cried over his lost love because he still cared.

"Naruto. Oiii. Naruto down stairs!" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts by his mother's shouting.

Naruto got up huffing. He got down stairs. His mother was making lemonade.

"LEMONADE!" Naruto yelled out happily and rushed to the kitchen. But before he could just start drinking from jug, his mother slapped away his hands.

"Hands off" Kushina yelled out.

"Ow ma! You are so mean" Naruto whines.

"I'm not! Yours is in the fridge. First go and give this jug to Kakashi" She said turning and cutting the vegetables.

"Why?" Naruto asked suddenly nervous.

"Because it's hot and Kakashi is a single guy. He doesn't make fancy things. Now go" Kushina said simply.

"Lemonade is not fancy!" Naruto grumbled.

"Naruto!" Kushina warned.

"FINE!" Naruto scowled and took the jug to get out.

He tried to control the uncontrollable beating of his crazy heart when he rang the bell. He heard the click of the door opening and there stood Kakashi in a long sleeve baggy shirt with gray sweatpants. Naruto's heart was beating like crazy and he felt his face flushing.

'Thank God it's hot outside.'

"Uh..mom made lemonade" Naruto said stiffly. Kakashi nodded opening his door and stepping aside.

"Uh.. no.. I'm fine. Just take it." Naruto shook his head and moistened his sudden dry lips by licking them. He looked away from Kakashi.

"Please come inside" Kakashi said softly and Naruto's head snapped to Kakashi's direction. 'He looks so... weak'. Naruto felt his heart clenching with worry. What was wrong with Kakashi? Was he sick?

Naruto nervously nodded and stepped inside. Kakashi softly closed the door behind him. Naruto stepped into the kitchen and placed the lemonade on the counter. Naruto felt nostalgic. At this counter they shared coffee and juice and other snacks so many times. Naruto remembered when he was little he would come every day to listen to Kakashi's flute. While Kakashi played he would eat chips or other simple snacks made by Kakashi. Naruto felt utterly sad. They were so distant now.

"Do you want some?" Kakashi asked again in a soft voice and came into the kitchen.

"No. I just came to give it. I'll be going now" Naruto said getting up from the stool but Kakashi gently placed his hand over Naruto's. Naruto flinched a bit surprised on the sudden contact and Kakashi quickly moved his hand away.

"Sorry" Kakashi mumbled out an apology and looked away.

"No. It's fine. I was just surprised" Naruto said again, biting his lips and looked at Kakashi who was hanging his head. 'Was his hair always this long?' Naruto thought.

"Do you want some?" Kakashi again asked turning his back from Naruto. This time Naruto didn't say no and simply said a small 'yes'. Kakashi nodded, grabbed a cup, filled it with lemonade and placed it in front of Naruto.

"Aren't you going to drink some too?" Naruto asked after a large gulp.

"I will later" Kakashi said in the same soft voice looking away from him.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "No drink it right now! And while you are at it make some sandwiches and eat 'em. You look like you're gonna faint right now" Naruto said scowling angrily. 'What the hell was wrong with Kakashi? He doesn't feel like the same person.'

"I will eat later. I'm not hungry. But..uh should I make some sandwiches for you?" Kakashi asked not looking into his eyes and mumbling softly.

Naruto hopped of the stool and angrily strode to the kitchen counter. He filled his cup with lemonade and then shoved it in Kakashi's hands.

" _Drink."_

Kakashi looked really pale now. "Naruto I.." He tried to reason.

"No. Drink it now!" Naruto said glaring at Kakashi. Kakashi looked helplessly at the lemonade and then at Naruto. He bit his chapped lips and slowly brought it to his lips. He took a gulp and Naruto relaxed. While Kakashi finished the lemonade Naruto quickly fixed a simple sandwich. Which Kakashi started to eat reluctantly. Naruto felt quite relaxed until Kakashi's body suddenly hunched over, he threw the sandwich on the plate and ran off to his room. Naruto was quick to follow him. When he came came closer to the bathroom he saw Kakashi's shaking body bent over the toilet throwing up.

"Fuck." Naruto cursed under his breath and quickly came to Kakashi's side. He gently rubbed Kakashi's back while he emptied his stomach. Once Kakashi was done he slouched down near the toilet. Naruto gently gathered Kakashi's trembling body in his arms and helped him get up. Kakashi was wobbling so Naruto held him while Kakashi brushed his teeth. Once he was done Naruto helped him to get on the bed. Kakashi rolled over to his side and hugged the sheets closer. He was still trembling slightly. Naruto flopped down near Kakashi on the bed.

"I'm sorry" Kakashi softly mumbled and Naruto looked at the man in front of him. He didn't know where it came from but a strong feeling of protectiveness and possessiveness surged through his body. Kakashi looked so vulnerable and weak. Like he was on the brink of breaking.

Naruto reached out his hand and softly ran his fingers through Kakashi's long snowy hairs. "Don't apologize."

"Naruto.." Kakashi let out his name in a shaky breath and cupped Naruto's hands with his. This action caused Kakashi's sleeve to ride up and Naruto's eyes widened. When Kakashi noticed he quickly flinched away covering his arm hastily.

"Kakashi you are cutting?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Naruto.." Kakashi mumbled out his name and reached out his trembling hands to hold Naruto's clenching fist.

"Why?" Naruto growled but Kakashi just looked away. "Damn it look at me! Tell me! Why did you do this to yourself?!" Naruto asked enraged.

"I hurt you. I couldn't forgive myself. Couldn't sleep. Couldn't eat. Whenever I saw my hands...I would remember you and what a monster I am. I'm sorry.." Kakashi let out a shaky breath and tears rolled down his cheeks. His body started to shake badly and he sobbed out loud with such pain that Naruto's own tears threatened to flow out of his eyes.

Naruto swallowed thickly. He never wanted to be cause of Kakashi's pain. Unknowingly to him Kakashi was dying everyday slowly. He was slipping away from his hands. And he didn't even know. Naruto tried to contain himself but it was too much and in next moment he was hugging Kakashi's trembling body.

"You idiot! How could you do this to yourself?! I would never forgive you if something happened to you" Naruto whispered in Kakashi ear softly with a pained laced voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Kakashi cried while clutching the front of Naruto's shirt for dear life and spluttering apologies again and again.

"Sshh.. I forgave you. I love you so much Kakashi. I wasn't going to stay angry at you forever. You shouldn't have done it to yourself." Naruto hugged Kakashi closely and then kissed the man's tear strained cheek. He then kissed Kakashi's forehead, his hairs, his eyes, his nose, even his lips. Gently showering him with soft warm kisses.

"Naruto. Please don't leave me. Please." Kakashi said between Naruto gentle kisses.

"Never Kakashi. But please don't cut yourself again. Start eating and sleeping too."Naruto softly spoke while kissing Kakashi's trembling lips.

"I won't. Don't leave me" Kakashi said with shaky breaths looking at Naruto pleading.

"Never" Naruto gently mumbled and then gently pushed Kakashi onto his back. He hovered low over Kakashi. Kakashi opened his eyes and stared at Naruto with so much love and longing that Naruto felt overwhelmed. In the next moment they were kissing like their life depended on it. Naruto's fingers slid through Kakashi locks and Kakashi was cupping his face in his palms. When they broke apart both of them looked at each other with love and warmth. Kakashi yawned suddenly and then blushed. Naruto found this simple action so adorable that he couldn't stop kissing Kakashi's lips again.

"You won't punch me if I say that I think of you as adorable right?" Naruto nuzzled his head in Kakashi's neck and inhaled Kakashi's scent.

"idiot" Kakashi softly scolded. Naruto's body shook with laughter.

"You are seriously so cute Kakashi" Naruto purred and then kissed the side of Kakashi's neck. Kakashi's body shivered a bit and Naruto kissed him again. Kakashi settled his arms over Naruto's shoulders.

"I'm not squishing you right?" Naruto asked kissing Kakashi's jaw.

"Feels good to feel you so close" Kakashi murmured in his ear and Naruto got up a bit and gave Kakashi a dazzling smile. Kakashi yawned again.

"Sleep. You look tired." Naruto kissed the tip of Kakashi's nose and softly ordered.

Kakashi nodded and then clasped Naruto's hand. "You won't leave right?" Kakashi asked looking at Naruto with sleepy yet worried eyes.

"I won't. I'll just use your phone and tell ma that I'm staying over here." Kakashi looked pleased and hugged Naruto close to his body.

Once Kakashi was settled they talked for a bit more but then Kakashi's responses got slower. He was on the brink of falling asleep.

"Naruto?" Kakashi softly said his name.

"Yeah?" Naruto softly whispered.

"I love you." Kakashi softly mumbled. Naruto was shocked. Soon he heard Kakashi's even breathing and smiled gently getting off Kakashi's bed. He tucked Kakashi in his sheets then got up to tell his mother that he was staying at Kakashi's. He leaned down over Kakashi and kissed his forehead.

"I didn't get to say I love you too but when you wake up I'm going to say it over and over again and again and let you feel my love. I'm never leaving you alone Kakashi.I promise I'll keep this promise until my last breath." Naruto smiled softly and left Kakashi's room to tell his mother that he was gonna stay at his _boyfriend's_ tonight.

* * *

 _ **Any Comments?**_


End file.
